Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system can provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A wireless communication device is capable of using multiple protocols and operating at multiple frequencies to communicate in multiple wireless communication systems.
In order to accommodate many users, different techniques are used to maximize efficiency within a wireless communication system. For example, speech is often compressed into a narrow bandwidth for transmission. This allows more users to access a network, but also results in poor speech quality at the receiver. Therefore, benefits may be realized by improved systems and methods for determining an upperband signal from a narrowband signal.